


通往金蝶游乐场1-美丽喵的场合

by Naien59



Series: 通往金蝶游乐场 [1]
Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 有私设, 美丽喵 - Freeform, 非正确时间线
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 17:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naien59/pseuds/Naien59
Summary: #艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安##3.0主线四年后##有私设#





	通往金蝶游乐场1-美丽喵的场合

**Author's Note:**

> #艾默里克X埃斯蒂尼安#  
> #3.0主线四年后#  
> #有私设#  
> #与少爷喵x美丽喵那篇是同一段开头#
> 
> 喜欢的话请留一下kudo，谢谢qvq

1

艾默里克坐在办公室内，当逐渐把继承人和下属培养起来之后，他需要亲自动手的工作越来越少。所以，当他今天处理完所有文件之后，才仅仅是午休刚过不久。然而，大概是战争女神并不想让他休息，一个传来的报告让他放下手中的茶，走出了办公室。

发现了昏迷的埃斯蒂尼安。

一名伊修加德骑士在休假前往金蝶游乐场的时候，在一个大厅的长椅上发现了躺下的银发精灵。精灵的长发被编成一根松散的麻花辫垂到地上。骑士有些担心的试图叫醒埃斯蒂尼安，但是无论如何都叫不醒。骑士通知到了露琪亚，露琪亚立刻报告给了艾默里克。  
艾默里克知道的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经被带回了伊修加德，他正躺在他之前躺过的那张病床上，然而连皇都最好的医生检查后，都不知道银发精灵究竟为何陷入昏迷。

艾默里克沉默地看着躺在床上的精灵，让露琪亚报告给拂晓的人，请求他们帮助。随后挥手让所有人退出病房。  
能沉稳处理各种事情的骑士长觉得自己的双手颤抖，带着就像很久以前看见莱韦耶勒尔家的少爷趴在床边哭泣时的心慌。他在害怕失去重要的人。

2

埃斯蒂尼安和艾默里克是同窗好友，或者说，当他们那一届只剩下他们两个人时，他们自然而然的成为了好友，甚至发展出几分超过好友的情谊。他们会在繁忙的生活中抽出那么一个晚上的时间，两人聚在一起，倒上几杯酒，聊聊这些时候发生的事。酒过三巡，两人有时会爬上床，为对方疏解欲望。第二天继续各自的生活。  
而在光之战士来到这里之后，就有些不一样了。埃斯蒂尼安开始跟着战士越跑越远，而战士的同伴，莱韦耶勒尔家的少爷，阿尔菲诺，看向埃斯蒂尼安德的眼神逐渐变得复杂起来。  
这样蛮好的，艾默里克这么说服自己，他可以为自己的好友祝福，但是他却无法忽视自己内心的刺痛。  
随着光之战士的离去，埃斯蒂尼安也从病房里消失。再次见面，他又一次昏迷躺在了床上。

3

艾默里克从回忆中挣扎出来，他看见躺在床上的精灵那平静的脸。那是和他的性格完全不和的一张脸，柔和，美丽。下属报告中说的麻花辫已经被拆开，银色的长发摊在床上。  
真是比起以前长了很多的头发。艾默里克走到床边内心感叹，他单膝跪在床边地上，伸出手抚摸龙骑士那柔顺的长发。  
看着这样的银发精灵，艾默里克不知怎么的想起了童话中出现的睡美人。他一怔，像是被蛊惑了一般，低头在银发精灵的唇上印了一吻。  
期待你能快点醒过来，埃斯蒂尼安。艾默里克这么想着起身离去。  
但他的衣角被人抓住了。虽然并不用力，甚至艾默里克站起的动作还将衣角从那瘦弱的手中抽出一节，但是这个动作已经足够艾默里克察觉。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”艾默里克伸手握住那只手，惊喜的看着原本昏迷的精灵慢慢睁开眼睛，随后眨了几下眼睛仿佛在适应光线。  
这位龙骑士的大师兄盯着熟悉又陌生的天花板看了一会儿，才回过神想起刚刚好像有人喊了他的名字。他转头看到了双手紧紧握住他手的黑发精灵。  
“好久不见了，艾默里克。别哭了，我没死。”  
“哭？”艾默里克后知后觉的察觉到了自己的眼眶发热，他有些不好意思地抹掉眼泪，“抱歉，我的朋友。我只是对你醒来这件事过于高兴。”  
埃斯蒂尼安勾起了嘴角，被人关心着的感觉并不差。  
“不过我可不是睡美人公主，艾默里克阁下”龙骑士轻笑了一声，他勾住黑发精灵的脖子往下按，逼迫他低下头和自己深吻，“这才是吻醒我应该有的程度。”

4

从这个深吻开始，事情就有些一发不可收拾。他们两人的脸、唇几乎贴在一起，没有多长时间是分开的。他们低声，用只有他们两人能听见的声音讲述着四年里发生的事情。讲上那么一段，或许彼此会再次探入对方嘴里，用感情交流。两人像是要把四年里缺失的吻都补回来似的。  
艾默里克知道自己的状态好像有些不对，但他控制不住的用一只手箍住龙骑士的双手，将他按在床上，自己整个人也压了上去。另一只手从龙骑士的衣衫下方顺着他的腹肌摸了上去。  
“艾默里克！”龙骑士猜到了即将发生的事，他轻唤了黑发精灵一声，“让你的手下离远点，还有脱掉你的盔甲，它们太硬了。”  
艾默里克的理智好像突然回笼，他的脸一瞬间布满了红晕，他僵硬地离开龙骑士的身体。拉开房门告诉露琪亚和骑士们龙骑士的清醒，并让他们回到各自的工作中。待门口的人走光了，艾默里克锁上了门。  
埃斯蒂尼安静静地躺在被子里看着艾默里克镇定地做完了这些之后，站在门口似乎是在犹豫不决。  
“怎么了，艾默里克？”埃斯蒂尼安掀开被子下床走到黑发精灵的身边，他伸出手磨蹭骑士长温暖的脸。  
“大概是真的太久没见了，有种不真实的感觉吧。”艾默里克微微侧头看着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛。那双美丽的眼睛凝视着自己的时候，不知为什么，会有种像是拥有全世界的感觉。  
骑士长后退一步，避开埃斯蒂尼安的手。他一件件褪去身上穿的复杂衣物，直到仅剩下一件单衣。他走向早就坐回床上饶有兴趣地看着他脱衣的龙骑士将他压倒在床上。

艾默里克再一次触碰埃斯蒂尼安的身体，他修剪的干干净净的指甲划过银发精灵的腹肌线点燃隐藏在他身体里的欲望。很快，骑士长的手指碰到了一点凸起。那软软的一点在艾默里克的挑逗下很快变硬立了起来。  
埃斯蒂尼安嘴里泄出一丝呻吟，他感觉到压抑在体内多年的欲望被这熟悉的触碰点燃。他的性器迅速硬起，诉说他自己内心的欲望。  
艾默里克勾起嘴角，看到银发精灵在自己身下被自己点起欲望是件非常享受的事。他低下头，选择做出之前自己从来不曾有的动作。艾默里克扶着银发精灵将他的裤子脱了下来，让硬起的性器从束缚的裤子里解脱出来。然后他低头将埃斯蒂尼安的性器吞进嘴里。  
“不...艾默里克”龙骑士被黑发精灵的动作吓到，他感觉到自己的性器进入了一个非常温暖并且舒服的地方，如果这不是朋友的嘴里，他或许不会挣扎。艾默里克只是用唇将牙齿包好，小心不磕到龙骑士。他耸动着自己的身体，给龙骑士造成一个抽插的感觉。龙骑士的呻吟渐渐不再克制，原本推搡艾默里克头部的手也不自觉的压着他的头部给自己一个舒服的速度。很快埃斯蒂尼安用力摁住艾默里克的脑袋，在骑士长的嘴里射了出来。  
“咳咳...埃斯蒂尼安你是禁欲了四年吗，这么快还这么浓。”艾默里克措手不及被迫做了一个深喉还被射在了里面。他吞下精液，咳了几下，声音沙哑的调侃龙骑士。其实艾默里克在先前，对于这件事能给埃斯蒂尼安多少快感并不确定。这是他第一次给人口交，他只是用着之前无意间看到的技巧在做而已。  
看到龙骑士这么受用，艾默里克便开始越发大胆起来。他伸出一根手指探到人后穴内给人扩张。埃斯蒂尼安渐渐放松了因为插入紧张的身体，当艾默里克的手指在一个点上摩擦的时候，埃斯蒂尼安几乎蹦起来的挣扎了一下。  
“埃斯蒂尼安，你这里真是敏感。”  
艾默里克按住龙骑士的身体，不让他往后缩躲过这快感。埃斯蒂尼安弓起身子，他再一次硬了起来。当黑发精灵插在埃斯蒂尼安体内的手指增加到三个也能顺利进出的时候，埃斯蒂尼安终于忍不住抓住了艾默里克的手。  
“够…哈…够了...快点…进来…”银发精灵躺在床上，双腿大开方便他人的进入。双眼微红，努力保持着自己理智。艾默里克不再刺激折磨龙骑士的身体。他褪下裤子，露出自己也忍耐已久的巨根撸了两下，一插到底。  
“啊！！不…太大了”精灵的性器一向不小，一插到底的刺激让龙骑士立刻射了出来。白色液体沾染身上人的小腹，在艾默里克压着埃斯蒂尼安慢慢抽插的时候糊在了两人身上。艾默里克皱着眉忍耐着身下精灵射精时后穴紧缩带来的快感，艰难的在紧致中缓慢抽插。摩擦过龙骑士体内的敏感点，只让射精后失神的银发精灵呻吟了两下。  
艾默里克伸出两指在人嘴里搅和，另一只手扣住精灵的腰，再也不忍耐的在人体内大力抽插，一次比一次往里顶，埃斯蒂尼安的手勾住艾默里克的后背，无意识的抓着他的衣服像是抓住什么就能安心了似的。  
“哈…不…啊啊...”埃斯蒂尼安被刺激的回过神来，但是无力反抗，只能被动接受着艾默里克好像忍了多年的欲望呻吟。骑士长几个极速的抽插，射在了银发精灵体内。埃斯蒂尼安被体内射精的快感刺激的翻了个白眼，再也射不出什么来的抽搐了两下，晕了过去。

艾默里克亲了亲晕过去的银发精灵的唇，起身穿上裤子再细心帮精灵收拾好周围以及清理干净他的体内。让他安静的躺在床上，给他盖上被子，听到门口的动静前去拉开门。门口是蹲在地上表情纠结的小少爷。  
“怎么了，阿尔菲诺阁下？您还好吗？”


End file.
